


Feeling content

by JessyCat



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessyCat/pseuds/JessyCat
Summary: Yeah, it's one of those "forced to share a bed" fics. Because the world could use more of them.
Relationships: Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Feeling content

After a long day of following clues, finding things they never wanted to see and then consequently fleeing from the horrors in an extended car drive across the countryside, Jay and Tim were grateful for the dingy motel they found at the side of the road. Hoping for a full night’s rest, before the panic fully settled in their stomachs.

The lady at the front desk politely explained, at their request for a room with two single beds, that those were all booked out, but rooms with double beds were still available, if they didn’t mind sharing.

Jay felt a surge of butterflies in the pit of his stomach upon hearing this news. He immediately felt less tired and side eyed Tim for his reaction. 

At hearing this Tim dragged his hands over his face with an audible groan, frustrated at the fact but then simply stated: “I honestly don’t care.” He turned his face to Jay. “Do you mind? It’d just be for tonight.”

“Oh- err- no! I don’t really mind either!” He said with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm.

As Tim continued the transaction with the lady, Jay turned his face away, pretending to look at vending machine in the corner of the room, hoping the creeping blush on his face was hidden from both the receptionist and Tim.

After getting their key and heading to the room, they scattered their belongings on the floor quickly after shutting the door behind them. It was already late evening and exhaustion was visible on both the men’s faces.

After Jay finished up in the bathroom and stepped through the door back into the main room, he saw that Tim had already chosen his side of the bed, the right side towards the window.

The darker-haired man sat on the side of the bed and seemed to be swallowing some pills before downing some water from a bottle. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and a plain white shirt. Jay knew that this was what Tim usually wore to sleep in these motels, but seeing him now, knowing that he’ll be sleeping just inches away, made Jays heart flutter.

Jay quickly sat down on his side of the bed, looking away from Tim, cursing at himself for his stupid feelings. God, he felt like a 13-year-old with this almost hilarious crush on his friend. Funny, how having only one person to rely on in these series of horrific and terrifying events, will warp ones feelings towards them. Clinging onto any semblance of normalcy in these horrid times.

Jay snorted at the thought, thinking how Tim sometimes donned a mask to prowl the night. ‘Clinging to normalcy?’ Jay was really hanging onto scraps here.

But those seemed to be enough for Jay, as he felt his hair stand on end, as the bed shifted behind him. Tim had laid down and pulled the cover over himself.

“Get to sleep soon, yeah?” the broader man stiffly told him, before turning his body away from Jay, pulling some of the blanket with him.

“Yeah, probably for the best…” Jay mumbled to himself more than Tim. He stripped himself of jacket and jeans, and threw them unceremoniously on the carpeted floor.

_Don’t think about it._

He picked up the covers and climbed into the bed.

_Don’t look at him. Don’t think about it._

Leaning over the nightstand, he managed to turn off the lamp sitting there, plunging the room into darkness.

He laid down on his back and pulled the covers over himself, staring at the ceiling. With how exhausting this day had been, Jay was sure that sleep would soon come for him and he wouldn’t have to think about the man next to him anymore.

But of course that didn’t happen.

Around an hour later, Jay wasn’t any closer to a restful night and it was draining him. He was turned away from Tim now, laying on his side, looking at the locked door to their room. His eyes having long since adjusted to dark. He studied the entrance, wondering what the best course of action would be if someone suddenly broke the door down. What if Alex kicked the door down, gun in hand? What if that monstrous thing in the suit suddenly materialised? Knowing that this train of thought probably wasn’t bringing him any closer to falling asleep, he sighed, and turned his heavy body around, the bed creaking beneath him, until he was facing Tim.

The other man had fallen asleep ages ago, evident by his slow breathing and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Tim was now laying on his back, giving Jay a good view of his profile.

Jay grimaced at the thought of watching his crush sleep, but to be fair, Tim had watched him during his sleep before. Ok, that might have not technically been Tim, but who’s taking notes?

Jay allowed himself a couple minutes to look at him.

He studied the other man’s face. Sleep was one of those rare times, where his brows weren’t furrowed deep in his face and he looked almost peaceful. Jay’s eyes wandered over his slightly crooked nose and over to the sideburns that seemed to perfectly frame his face. His mouth was slightly ajar and Jay heard the shallow breaths escaping his lips. His gaze lingered there slightly too long, before wandering to his chest. Jay watched it rise and fall in a steady rhythm, slow and tranquil. It was calming.

He could have almost been lulled into a state of sleep, if Tim didn’t suddenly shift, ripping Jay out of any daydream scenario he might have found himself in. Horrified, that Tim might see him staring, Jay swiftly shut his eyes, knowing that his strained face would probably give him away anyway.

But instead something happened that Jay never could have expected. He felt the bed shift beneath him and suddenly Tim’s arms were snaking their way around his torso. Jay’s eyes shot back open and before he could react in any way, he was pulled flush against Tim’s body, his face pressed against the other man’s chest.

Jay held his breath in complete panic, staring at the white fabric in front of him. _Oh god, what was happening??? Did that wake Tim up?? What was going on??_

He didn’t move a single muscle as the next couple of seconds went by in complete silence, one arm crushed beneath Tim’s form and one hanging uselessly in the air.

And then Jay felt the untroubled and slow movement of the other man’s chest against him and felt the steady breath on the top of his head. _Tim was still asleep!_

While slightly relieved at that fact, it certainly didn’t help his predicament much. _What was he going to do now??_ Jay was now closer to Tim than he had ever been, hell, he had never been this physically close with anyone before!

The butterflies in Jay’s stomach were threatening to spill out of his throat. It felt like pure lightning was surging through his nerves, as he felt Tim’s rough hands gripping the back of his shirt, trying to still pull him closer.

_This isn’t right! There is no way Tim would actually want this! Fuck, this is going to be so awkward in the morning! Should I try to move? Get him to let go of me?? Should I wake him up??_

His mind was racing and his whole body strained with tension in this weird situation he found himself in. And then it hit him.

The slight smell of cigarette smoke.

A smell that had become quite familiar to Jay over these last couple months. A smell that he now associated with moments of peace, with the calm between the storms, with restfulness and companionship.

With Tim.

The smell clung to the man like ivy to a tree. Wherever he went, the scent followed him and Jay learned to adore it.

And he started to relax into the embrace. The arm he held in the air, he folded behind Tim’s back, similar to how the other man did with Jay.

_Who cares? If we’re both supposed to be asleep, then there isn’t much I could have done to prevent this._

He decided, that that excuse would be good enough and that this will now be a problem he wouldn’t need to think about until morning, and he found, in this very moment, with Tim’s familiar warmth holding him, that he really didn’t mind.

Jay squeezed his face deeper into the other man’s chest, and he could have sworn, that he felt a content sigh coming from the other man.

Jay smiled into the fabric of Tim’s shirt, and with a buzzing high in the back of his mind, soon fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
